The number of cases in which a plurality of information processors including storage systems is connected to one another through a network and are operated as one information processing system (for example, cloud computing) has increased in recent years. Further, as a storage system, there is a storage system which is faster than a storage system using a HDD in the related art and is used as one storage system and in which a plurality of DRAM chips, NAND flash chips, or the like is lined up and is connected to one another through wiring.